


Good News and Bad News

by Five Cent Ash (primeideal)



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Five%20Cent%20Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolution, noun. 1. A political uprising, often violent. 2. The process of turning, as of the earth around the sun, and returning to one's starting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News and Bad News

"Good news and bad news for you, Enjolras."

Enjolras fully expected both good and bad news—although he did not expect his characterizations of them to agree with Grantaire's. "Yes?"

"The good news is that the republican cause will triumph in France. I  _know_  it."

Enjolras, whose pronouncements about the colors of the world were grounded more in contingent truths than historical determinism, gaped. "That's wonderful! But how do you know?"

"I'm not actually sure. I've seen...an angel? A ghost? I don't know what to call it. But it...appeared to me and told me that France would be a republic."

Too stunned by the earnestness gushing from his companion to consider the probability that alcohol had brought the encounter on, Enjolras beamed. "What a blessing, to be granted such a vision!"

"The bad news is that it would be the  _fifth_  French republic."

"...Shoot," said Enjolras. And then, "Not literally."


End file.
